Dramione - The Princess of the Moon
by CelestiaSakura
Summary: As Hermione on her 18th birthday her eye are suddenly vibrant green, skin as flawless as a porcelain doll and a crescent moon mark on her chest, she discovers that she truly isn't who she thought to be. Her parents confest the truth about her blood line, that she was not their blood daughter. She discovers her new found abilities that she gets. She is determined to find her past.
1. Chapter 1: The Truth

**Hermione P.O.V.**

The sun shines through the window and into my eye. I cover myself with my blanket hoping to sleep in. I hate morning. The house was quite quiet. I am so happy the war is over.

"Hermione get out bed, breakfast ready birthday girl!" my mum yelled from down stair.

I pop out of bed eagerly. Heading to the bathroom as I run my hand through my hair I notice it felt totally different than it usually does. I ran to the bathroom. As I stare at the mirror I shrieked. My hair no longer Bushy it was now wavy with a hint of copper high light, my skin was now pale as porcelain and my eye was no longer a chocolaty brown they were now vibrant green. I sense a warm sensation on my chest, I pull down my pajama top and it revealed a crescent moon in the center of my chest. "What... is... happening to me?"

Mom ran in "Sweetie are you alright?"

She stares at me in shock. "Mum, what is happening to me?" I cried.

She smiled at me and grabs my hand. She led me down stair to the living room. My father was sitting on the couch reading the newspapers.

"Honey its time." Mum said to Dad.

He looks at me and folds his paper. As Mom, sit next to Dad.

"Its time for what?" I ask.

Mom sigh "Hermione it time that we tell you the truth."

"The truth about what, Mum?" I questioned.

"Hermione you are not are biological daughter." Mom answered.

"What!"

"You were left on are door step when you were only 1 year old. There were 2 letters and a box, one letter was for us and the other was for you when you turn 18. The letter left for us explain that you in danger and pleaded to keep you safe." Dad continued.

"Keep me safe from what?"

"The letter never explains, we adopted you and gave you new names as the letter instructions were. You're biological parent must have wanted to keep you safe from what ever danger." Mum answered.

"May I ask what my real name is?"

"Of course you can. Your real name is Hermione Celestia Sakura." Mum smiled.

"Hermione remember this even if we are not related by blood, you are still are daughter and were proud of you for what ever choice you make." Dad smiled.

"Thank, Dad."

"We were going to give this to you after breakfast, but with this conversation I think we should give this to you now." She smiled and handed me a box with letter.

"Can I open it up in my room?" I asked shyly.

"Of course you can. Take all the time you need" as she kissed my forehead.

I smiled and ran up to my room.

I sat on my bed, opened up my letter and start to read it.

To my Dearest daughter Hermione,

You are finally 18 and you must beautiful if you have inherited your look from your father and me. But if you are this letter now we are no longer in this world.

You must have a lot of question of course; you probably inherited your father curiosity and knowledge.

Well my dearest Hermione your body probably changing cause the spell is wearing off. We cast that spell on you and left you at Mr. and Ms. Granger house to protect you for what harm might come to you. Like, we left your little brother with Ren and Luc your 2 older brothers.

Sooner or later you will gain new power during the night of a full moon, not of which a normal wizard or witch can do. When you start gaining this power the jewelry box I left you will open and it will reveal who you truly are and from what family you're from. There is no information about are family in book, it was for your protection. All the information about you Father and my family history is in that box. Warning though, the box ix much bigger on the inside.

If you try to search for you brother good luck, and I hope you guy become a family again. Your little brother is you twin so he will possess the same on his chest as you do.

The reason we tried to protect you my sweet Hermione is that you are our only daughter, and our most precious child. We both died trying to protect you and your brother. We would do it again if it only means to keep you and him safe.

Once you know more about your past, talk to your god-mother Minerva McGonagall. She will help you for controlling your new ability.

Please stay safe.

With immense love,

Your Mother and Father

Tear started to run down my cheek. My parent have sacrifice their life to saves my own. They must of love me so much. I still have living relative, I have 3 brothers. I always wanted sibling. This is all so new to me.

I wipe my tear away place the jewelry box and the letter on my desk. I head down stair and to eat breakfast.

As I ate I wondered who I really am.


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginning

Hermione P.O.V.

My eye sting because of the contact in my eye. Harry and Ron were standing in front of Wesley's' Wizard Wheezes.

"Hey Harry, Ron.

They turn toward me and they seem shock some how. Probably because of my hair.

"Hermione, bloody hell, what did you do to your hair?" Ron yelled.

"I decided I wanted a little changed, you guy like it?" I asked.

"You look amazing Hermione, of course we like it. Right, Ron." Harry said nudging Ron arm.

Ron pout a bit "I like it better, before."

"Well its not your hair, and I love it." I reply to him as brushing one of my brown and copper locks behind my ear.

Harry smile and gave a hug "Happy Birthday, how those it feels to be 18 Hermione."

"I feel kind of different it hard to explain." I smiled.

"Really." Harry said in a surprising tone.

"Yeah but it no big deal." I answered.

"Let get inside it starting to get cold out here" Ron said as he tried to bundle himself up in his coat trying to keep himself warm from the fall breeze. I didn't notice the drop of temperature, but I was the only one that was wearing summer clothing and I'm the person in the group that got cold really easily. Maybe this is what her mother meant 'Sooner or later you will gain new power during the night of a full moon'. Tonight is the night of the full moon. I walk in to the shop. We talk to George for awhile and left to see a couple of shop.

We almost visited all the shop in Diagon Alley. But I barely talk the whole time wondering who was I and if I would meet my other half, my brother.

"Are you ok Hermione, you barely talk the whole time were here." Harry asked.

"I'm fine just lost in thought." I answered.

"If you start feeling tired we can go to a café if you like." Harry said kindly.

"Who would want to go a café, that were girl go to drink." Ron said rudely.

"Ron you are idiot; I am a girl." I said raising my tone of voice.

"No shit Sherlock." He laughs.

I glare at Ron and the storm off. I went inside Flourish & Blotts and hid in a corner so both of them wont find me. Ron can be such a jerk sometime. Tear start to run down my cheek.

"Princess, don't cry princess" A small kind voice said.

I look around to see who said those kind word. No one there. All but a small light hiding between some book.

"Who are you?" I asked staring at the small ball of light.

"A friend Princess." The small voice giggled.

Then the light disappeared and all went quiet.

Why did it call her princess and why was it kind to her? Did it had something to do with my family and how could I see it? Have I just gone insane? All those question rushes trough my mind.

I exit Flourish & Blotts.

As I lift up my head I notice that I was standing face to face with Harry and Ron, who apparently caught up to me.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you Hermione; I should have done that to you." He apologizes.

"Its ok Ron all forgiven." I said.

I smiled at Harry then forgot how much time we spent here shopping.

"Has any of you guy got the time?"

Harry looked at his watch to check the time.

He had a surprising look on his face.

He laughs "Well look at the time we've been for 10 hours already it is almost 5 in the afternoon, time does fly."

I laugh "It sure does."

We were preparing to until I heard some screaming.

"Did you guy's hear that?" I ask

"Hear what Hermione." Harry ask.

The screaming was louder like it was only a meter away.

"I'm starting to hear something to. I can hear it but barely." Ron said.

"What going on over there?" Harry ask.

"Lets find out." Ron grinned and ran of to the direction of the sound.

"Ron it might be something dangerous." I yelled at him.

"Then you better come." he yelled back.

Harry and I ran after the idiot. the sound led to Magical Menagerie were a baby dragon broke loose and causing some chaos.

We caught to Ron "Bloody Hell its a Hungarian Horntail that kind of dragon is considered to be the most dangerous dragon ever."

"Why the hell is it doing here in Diagon Alley?" Harry asked

"How would I know, Harry." Ron answered

Ron and Harry start arguing.

I stared at the baby dragon for a few second. During those few I could suddenly sense what the baby Hungarian Horntail was feeling. It was fear and confusion.

When everyone else was in a panic and when Harry and Ron was arguing. I wrap my hand in my scarf and rose my hand a bit above my head. I stared at it for awhile until I whistles a tune that I never heard before, but for some reason it came naturally. The baby Hungarian Horntail flew over and landed on scarfed wrapped hand. It calms itself down before it stared at me in the eyes. Everyone even Harry and Ron calmed them self down and were shock at the sight of me holding a baby dragon.

I walk over to the shop keeper and put the baby dragon back in its cage. the whole time the baby Hungarian Horntail was calm the whole time.

I turn around and walk past Harry and Ron.

"How did you do that Hermione that was bloody brilliant." Ron ask

"I invented it a month ago. But I only did it with birds, so I took a shout at it with the Hungarian Horntail." I lied

"You are totally the brightest witch of are age." Harry laugh.

"Thank guy, well I better be going see you later." I gave them a small smile.

I ran back home as I removed the bloody contact out of my eye as the sun almost set.

I ran in to my house and up to my room.

I open my closet and remove all my clothing from it. Deciding what close I'm getting rid of.

"Tonight the night that I am going to discover who I really am, and it will be a new beginning for me."

Please Comment


	3. Chapter 3: Her Heritage Revealed

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Hermione P.O.V.**

I look out the window and it seems that night has fallen.

I grab the jewelry box my real mother left for me and I walk down the stair.

It has seemed that my parent went to bed and that I miss supper. But I don't care about that, because tonight the night I am finally find out who I truly am.

I went through the kitchen and went toward the patio door, no moon light shone trough it.

I close my eye, open the patio door and walk in to the moon light. I felt a strange sensation inside of me as I walk in my garden barefoot. My crescent moon mark starts to have a burning sensation. I wince in pain dropping on my hand and knee. I open my eyes staring at the grass. I lift up head to notice that I was not alone. I was suddenly surrounded by animals of every kind just sitting there. I notice a lock of my hair dropping out of place, and that when I notice that my hair was no longer brown and coppers it was now silvery white.

I look at the jewelry box and notices that it's open.

I open the box fully and magically 2 pendent and a letter pop out.

I looked at both pendants. I have 2 family crests that must means I'm a pure-blood. I recognized one of the crests immediately, it was the crest of Salazar Slytherin. I can't believe it, I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin. Shocking enough I study the other crest, this must be the Sakura Family crest I wondered.

All of the animals were still observing me. It was kind of creepy. I took the letter in my hand and was about to opened it until a small girl appeared in front of her.

"Hello Princess." the small silver hair, blue eyes girl said.

"You're the... voice from Flourish... & Blotts." I stuttered.

"Yes, I am Princess. My name is Yue, a moon spirit." the small girl introduces.

"Why do you call me princess?" I ask.

"I call you princess because it is who you are. You are the heir of Sakura. The Sakura Family is the only pure-blooded family who has blood of an immortal. Your hair turns silvery white and your eye turn crystal blue in the moon light because you are the descendant of princess Kaguya, the princess of the moon." Yue answered

"I'm the descendant of Kaguya the princess of the moon, but impossible she is only a legend."

"No she is real, you posses the crescent moon mark that only a descendant of the moon people posses. As did your father had the mark, his mother, and all that came before you posses that same mark. It is the mark of royalty. For each generation the ability you inherent grow stronger. This is the reason why your parent wanted to protect you. You and your brother are the strongest of the Sakura family your power woke even before the full moon raised, Princess." Yue smile sadly

"What is my ability I can feel but I can see it, it is so confusing." I asked.

"The blood of the moon people that course through your vein has woken up. You can already see part of your ability. What you did with that Hungarian Horntail and with these animal." she smiled

"Your ancestor and yourself posses ability attune to nature, ability to connect to creature of all sort, to heal, to bring plant to life." she giggled looking down at the ground. I looked also and notice a bunch of flower blooming beneath the sole of my feet.

"All your sense is heighten by ten times; you are stronger and faster than a normal mortal, you lighter on your feet and have better reflexes." Yue smiled. "But the ability your family is most renowned for is for their immortality and their knowledge. But you are also a parthelmouth an ability you got from your mother, Princess." No wonder I could understand snake, I am a Descendant of Salazar Slytherin. I haven't told anyone of this, not even my friends.

"This why my parent protect me and my brother, from people who have tainted soul consume by greed and desires power." I uttered those word from my lips. "But how do you fit in all this."

"I am your loyal servant and friend, Princess" she smiled "Your parents ask me to watch over you, to help you during the good time and the bad one. I have been with you."

"So you follow me because you're force to." I said sadly.

"No, Princess. I follow you because you are Princess Hermione Celestia Sakura, Heir of both Salazar Slytherin and the Sakura clan, Princess of the moon and descendant of princess Kaguya, there is no greater honor than to serve you princess. But the main reason I follow you is because of your bravery, your kindness and that I believe that you will be a great lady of the House of Sakura, Princess." Yue expressed in deep emotion.

"Then my dear Yue, I will be very happy for you to stay by my side as both servant and friend." I giggled.

"I so happy Princess." she start crying as she is in my hand.

"I'm glad you are Yue, why don't we go inside my house." I smiled

"I'll do what ever I can to help you, Princess." Yue said eagerly as she floats up in the air.

I grab both crests necklace and place them around my neck. I place them right above the mark on my chest. As I pick up the jewelry box and stood up all of the animal have left. I look up to see Yue with a letter in her hand. I grab the letter from Yue. Yue and I walk in to my house and head to my room.

My room was no longer a mess and that I only had one third of my clothing left. I place Mom jewelry box on my desk. As I sat on my bed I notice that Yue have fallen asleep on one of my pillow. I giggled as I place a small blanket over her. I lie next to her, and decide to open my letter.

* * *

 _To my Dearest daughter Hermione,_

 _You have finally discovered your lineage. It must have been shocking to find out that descendant of princess Kaguya and of Salazar Slytherin. You're not the only one that was shocked. I was at lest 10 year old, when I heard about the inheritance._

 _We left you a key to your own Gringotts. As we did with your brothers._

 _I know your feel all alone and you feel a great wait put on your shoulder, I felt the same way when Ii inherited my ability. But you are not alone we left you Yue who will be your teacher, your protector, and your friend. She was always beside you. We trust immensely._

 _In do time you will find your brother Henry, Ren and Luc._

 _Don't forget that I and your mother truly love you. We did all this to protect are only precious's daughter, you._

 _Lot of love,_

 _You're Papa_

 _p.s. Alohomora won't work on it. If you want to re-open your mother's jewelry box then the password is tsuki-hime. It is Japanese for moon princess. Cause you are my sweet little moon princess. Also the box is bigger in the inside._

* * *

Tear start flowing out of my eye. My parent did truly love me. I even had brother, I had a twin brother. I am not alone. I grab my wand from my bed side table.

"Accio mom's jewelry box." The box flew into my lap.

I grab the box from my lap. " _Tsuki-hime"_

 _The box opened. I point my wand inside the box. "Accio"_

Everything got out of the box. There were clothes, jewelries, pictures, weapons, and a lot of books. The clothing was made out of the finest fabric. The jewelries were made from precious jewels and the finest metal. There were many books of all sorts, which I will be reading during this time of the year. There were weapon of all sorts, and chain mail made out of the rarest stones, Mythril. There were many picture of all sort, but one caught my eye the most.

In the photo there was a couple, the woman was tall, she had long brown hair and green eye, and she was in a silk emerald dress. The man next to her had medium length copper hair, his eyes were a more vibrant green than the woman, and he wore a jade green silk top with black dress pant. There skin was pale as snow. Next to them were 2 very handsome identical boys about the age of 20, both with the same hair color and eye color as myself. I spotted 2 baby cradle in the arm the man and woman arm. They look so happy. I flip the picture and spot some writing at the back. In beautiful write it wrote _The Sakura Family: Keisuke Sakura, Maria Sakura, Luc, Ren, Henry, and Hermione Sakura._

This was my family, we truly did look happy. I use magic to put everything away. I pulled the cover over me. I closed my eye and drifted in a deep sleep. I am no longer the muggle-born know-it-all Hermione Granger. I am now the pure-blood descendant of Salazar Slytherin and Kaguya the moon princess; I am Princess Hermione Celestia Sakura. Tomorrow till rest of time I will trained to master all my abilities, for that one day I can returned to my family as who I really am.

Mists cover the whole field. I see a boy standing there, staring at me. He looks so familiar. I smiled back.

"Who are you?" He ask

"My name is Hermione, what is yours?" I smiled.

He stared back at me in shock "My name is Henry."

I stared at him. My brother, my baby brother is right here. The mist turn into a heavy fog that surrounded him completely. I ran into the fog but he was no longer there.

" **Henry** , Henry…." I yield.

I woke in bed tear in my eye. Yue floating right in front of me looking so worried. I sat my self up running my hand thought my wavy brown copper high lighted hair.

"Princess are you ok, you look distress." Yue whimpered

"I'm fine, I dreamt about my brother Henry today. Is that normal?"

"It is perfectly normal, Princess. You are born twin. So you are psychically connected to your brother, you are twins."

"So there a possibility he had the same dreams." I ask

"99% chance yes, Princess." Yue smiled.

"Thank" I smiled. I pick up a katana bearing my father family emblem. I pick up the Daily Prophet and red the news of the day.

 **Hogwarts Re-opened**

 **In August 1** **st** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry re-opened after getting repaired after the war.**

I chuck the newspaper in the trash. "Come on Yue let start training."

* * *

 **Henry P.O.V**

Mists cover the whole field. A girl stands next to this large oak tree. I stare at the beautiful girl. She smiled and wave she was wearing the Hogwarts school uniform. I knew that uniform well; both of my parents went there.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hermione, what yours?" I stare at the girl. She's my sister. I finally get to see get to met my other half.

"My name is Henry." I said bluntly.

She stares back at me in shock. The mist turn into a heavy fog that surrounded me completely. She ran into the fog but I was no longer there.

" **Henry** , Henry…." She cried out.

I woke up in the middle the night tear in my eye. Both of my brothers and Kero my moon spirit guardian were sitting next to couch of the living room, both with worried look on their face.

"Prince Henry, are you ok?" Kero asked

"Are you ok Henry, you just suddenly started crying in your." Luc asked

"What wrong, Ry?" Ren asked

"Its onee-chan, I saw her." I stared at them.

All of them were in total shock. I got off the couch walk toward the table and pick up the Daily Prophet.

"I know were she is." I said determinedly.

Suddenly Aunty Minerva comes out of the chimney.

"Aunty Minerva what are you doing here?" I ask

"Your brother Luc Owl me, are you ok sweetie." My god-mother ran up too me checking I was all right.

"I'm fine Aunty, but there some news you should know." I answered.

"What is it Henry?" she ask as she sat down in the armchair drinking the tea that my Ren just served to her.

"It's onee-chan Aunty, she knows who she is, and her power has awoken." I said slowly.

There was a crash and my Aunty cup was shattered all over the green carpet. The tea soaked into the Slytherinish carpet.

"Aaaare…. you… sure" she stuttered in shock tear slowly sliding down her cheek.

"I'm sure Aunty, she was in my dream." I said calmly.

Tear of joy fall from her eyes rolling down her cheek.

"Where is she?" she ask

"She'll be at Hogwarts" I grinned

* * *

 **Please Comment.**

 **CelestiaSakura**


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts

I do not own Harry Potter. Only my OC's.

"Speaking English"

 _"Speaking other language"_

 **"Telepathically speaking"**

 ** _Letters_**

* * *

 **August 27** **th** **1999 (time skip 1 year)**

 **Hermione P.O.V.**

During this past year I have been training and studying with Yue. I have been also trying to find my brothers. I have move out of my adopted parent place 3 month after I came to my inheritance. I love them very much but. I move in into one of the residence that they left me. I move in the Sakura family cottage in Inverness near the Lock Ness. I move in here because this was the last place my brothers stop off before disappearing again. I still have dream about Henry, but they're very vague.

I found out that mum was the grand-daughter of Morfin Gaunt ( _Morfin Gaunt was already married with heir before Tom Riddle Jr. was born, the eldest son was Hermione grand-father_ ), that means I am related to Voldemort. When I found out, I kind of freak out a bit. Ok maybe a lot. Well there is a saying you can choose your friend, but not your family. My god-mother is apparently Professor McGonagall, when I read that I was so thrilled. She has been visiting me after I found out she was my god-mother. She was in tears when came over for the first time. She has explained that it was still not safe for me to see them, but we would be able to see each other once at Hogwarts.

Apparently my title is Lady Hermione Celestia Sakura, Heiress of Sakura and Slytherin, and Princess of the moon. During those past months I was taught to be a true heiress. In my language studies I have learned Latin, Japanese, Elvish, and French. In my music studies I have learned the piano, the violin, and guitar. I am now trained in hand-to-hand combat, horseback riding, archery, fencing, martial-art, and sword fighting. A girl should know how to defend herself. Yue and my Auntie Minerva helped me a lot in my magic studies, with some help from the family grimoire.

I was sitting in the study playing my father guitar my cat Twilight laying next to me and my pet king cobra Nix curled next to the desk. An owl flew in the window and drops a heavy thick letter on my desk. I get of the chaise longue and walk over to the desk, I pet Nix along the way. I pick up the letter and notice it was from Hogwarts. I open the letter, a badge feels out and started to read the letter.

 ** _Dear Miss. Sakura,_**

 ** _We are pleased to inform you that you have been re-accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to finish your 7 year in your study. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

 ** _I am pleased to inform you have been chosen as the head-girl this year. You and Mr. Malfoy, head-boy will be expected to stay in the Head's carriage. We expect great thing from you both. All 7th years will be resorted._**

 ** _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._**

 _ **You will have to keep your identity a** **secret. Yours brothers will be at Hogwarts. Please stay safe.**_

 ** _With immense love,_**

 ** _You God-mother,_**

 ** _Head-mistress_**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall_**

I sighed. Draco was head-boy and I thought that this year would be peaceful, I hope he'll will be better behave this year, and now I have to worried about keeping my identity secret from him. I wrote back my answer. Then I tried to find Yue.

"Yue" I called out.

Yue appeared on the table. "Yes Princess."

I grab my coat of the chair. "We're going to Diagon Alley"

"Yay." She cheered.

I place her in my coat pocket. I grab some floo powder enter the chimney. "Diagon Alley" and drop the floo powder.

I arrived at Diagon Alley and I walk to Gringotts. Wearing both family crest rings. In their will they wanted me to be heiress of both house, both my brothers did not want to be the heir. I walk in Gringotts pick up some galleon. I left wandering around to buy my school supply.

* * *

 **Draco P.O.V.**

I was lying on my bed. After that my father was sent to Azkaban, my mother and I was free from my father. My father forces us to believe in the whole pure-blood supremacy, so I really had no choice in my life.

An owl flew in the window and drops a heavy thick letter on my bed side table. I pick up the letter and notice it was from Hogwarts. I open it, a badge feels out and started to read it.

 _ **Dear Mr. Malfoy,**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have been re-accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to finish your 7 year in your study. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

 _ **I am pleased to inform you have been chosen as the head-boy this year. You and Ms. Granger, the head-girl will be expected to stay in the Head's carriage. We expect great thing from you both. All 7th years will be resorted.**_

 _ **Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Head-mistress**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

I smile as took out the Head-boy badge. Then I place it on my bed-side table. I went to Mothers' study.

"Mother?"

"What is it Draco?" she answered back sitting at the large oak desk doing paper work.

I smile at her "I got my Hogwarts letter; I have been chosen to be head-boy. I'm going to Diagon Alley get my supply."

Mother smiled back "Congratulation Draco, be careful at Diagon Alley."

"I will Mother." I smiled back at her.

I apparated to Diagon Alley. I walk toward to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary so I could get some more ingredients for Hogwarts. I suddenly spotted Hermione, she looked so different from a year ago. Her hair no longer Bushy it was now wavy with a hint of copper high light, her skin was now pale as porcelain and her eye was no longer a chocolaty brown it was a paler brown, but I noticed her eyes shined like she was wearing a glamour. She was gorgeous before but no she was just breathtaking. Sure, I had a crush on her since the Yule ball in fourth year but because of father I could never confess my true feeling. But I might finally get that chance.

* * *

 **August 31** **st**

 **Hermione P.O.V.**

I woke up, had breakfast, and got my stuff ready, Twilight was already in her cage, Nix was curled up on my shoulders and Yue was still sleeping so I placed her in my coat pocket gently so she didn't wake up.

I apparated to King's Cross railway station, and walks toward the entrance of the Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. I walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and walked around the swarm of people at the Platform trying to get on the train. I noticed Harry and Ron from a distance. I had tried to get their attention but they don't notice me. Suddenly I felt something within me, like something was calling me, I looked around tries to see who or what was calling my magic. But I saw nothing. I got on the train and walked to the Head Carriage. I notice Malfoy in the corridors.

"Hello Malfoy, how are you doing." I asked politely.

"I am doing very well Miss Granger thank you for asking." He answered back politely. That was just stage normally he would just insult me or just call me Mudblood. But he didn't, he was polite. Was this one of Malfoy stupid plan or has the war seriously change him.

We walk in the corridor in silence until they arrived at the Head carriage, and sat down in silence. The train started moving and we have been sitting in silence for some time now.

Draco broke the silence first "Hermione I want to apologize for my behavior and what I have done to you in the pass."

I looked up in shock. He stared at me with his grey eyes with a serious expression on his face.

Oh Merlin is Malfoy really apologizing to me and he's using my first name. Well this is creepy. Maybe he has really changed. But why now?

"Why now Malfoy?" I ask him.

"Hermione, I never did always believe in that whole pure-blood supremacy like my father had, but because of my father he had expected me to follow in his footstep. I was raised that way, Hermione. At a young age I thought I had to for the Malfoy name, but never felt like I had a chance to see who is me. I never wanted to hurt you. The day at the mansion was one of the worst days of my life. Please Hermione, can we stop this whole house rivalry thing. We'll be working together and I was hoping we might get along. I would really like it if we could be friend, and start everything from the beginning." He answered truthfully. He spoke the absolute truth.

Well he wasn't the only one at fault. I did break his nose that one time and also hex him a couple of times. Plus, his father was really a horrible and probably nuts like Bellatrix. Draco was never a killer. He was just someone who made a mistake, don't we all. I should at least give him one chance. Because seriously, it not like I am the same Hermione anymore. The war has change a lot of people.

I give him a smirk "Only if you forgive me for my behavior and that I can call you by your first name."

He grinned "Deal" he stuck out his hand "My name Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you Draco." I answered shaking his hand. We laugh.

Draco stood up "We better go to the prefect carriage and tell the new prefect the rule."

"Lead the way good sir." I giggled

We went to prefect carriage and explain the rule about being prefect to the new prefect. We gave them the password for the dormitory. We went back to the Head carriage, but we bump into to someone. I almost fell, but Draco caught me just in time.

"Thank Draco." I smiled

"No problem Hermione." He smirks.

I looked up toward to the person I bump into. The boy had wavy brown hair with a hint of copper high light; his skin was ale as porcelain and his eye were vibrant green. He looked almost like a boy version of me when I went through my inheritance. I instantly felt my magic being pulled by his.

I can't be. I thought. He looked exactly like the boy in her dream. Was her little brother really in front of her.

" _Ego sum ita paenitet. Tu luctus?_ " He answered automatically in Latin in panic (I am so very sorry. Are you ok?)

" _Ego valeo._ " I answered back (I'm fine.)

"I didn't know you speak Latin." Draco said

"I thought it would be cool to learn something." I answered back, Draco just grinning.

Draco looked at the boy then asks "You're new aren't you?"

The boy smiled "Yes I am my name is Henry Sakura it is pleasure to meet you."

Oh my god it is my brother. I finally meet my baby brother. HE IS SO CUTE! That means the 2 other are with the professor.

"My name is Draco Malfoy; I hope we'll be friend." Draco said snapping me out of my thought.

"I would like that." He smiled.

I give him a gentle smile "I'm Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you Henry."

His eye grew wider " _Hermione, quod soror mea sis, ut Hermione?_ " (Hermione, as in my sister Hermione?)

" _Quod sic._ " I answered. (Yes)

He kisses my hand and smiled brightly at me " _Alter dimidium sanguinis, et soror mea, quoniam alba requiro._ " (My other half, my blood, and my gorgeous sister how I have miss you.)

" _Me quoque._ " I answered (me too)

"Excuse me, only person that can't speak Latin here." Draco whined.

I giggle "Sorry Draco, it was a pleasure to you Henry. See you soon."

Henry wave as he walked away "See later Draco, _aequum et soror mea_." (Fair sister of mine)

Draco and I walk back to the Head Carriage. We sat down.

"What was that about, what did he just call you?" He asked curiously.

I smirked and tease him "Wouldn't you want to know."

He pouted for not getting his answer, it was cute. WAIT did I just thought that Draco was cute. Ok Weird.

Draco and I talked for hours long. Finally, the train has stopped. We finally arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

Please Comment!


	5. Chapter 5: Resorted

**Chapter 5: Resorted…**

 **August 31** **st**

 **3** **rd** **person**

All students walk through the great Hall and sat down at their house table. As the Great Hall went silent the first enter and sorting hat began to sing.

"A thousand years or more ago  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?

Was Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!"

After that all the first years student were sorted the Head Mistress McGonagall walk up to the stadium.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts student. The 7th will you all form a line to be resorted. Most of you have probably changed after the war, and this is the reason for the resorting."

The entire 7th year, group up and form a line.

"May I also present are new Student, Henry Sakura who shall be finishing his 7th years with us at Hogwarts."

Henry Sakura walked up to the sorting hat and sat down. Before the sorting hat sat upon his head it shouted "Slytherin". The Slytherin table cheered for their new house mate. After that one by one Head Mistress McGonagall called out the names of each student to be sorted. Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Ginny were still in Gryffindor, Luna was still in Ravenclaw, And Draco, Blaise, and Pansy was still in Slytherin. Lavender and Parvarti were now in Hufflepuff.

"Hermione Granger" she called with a knowingly on her face to her.

Hermione walk up to the sorting hat and sat down. McGonagall place the hat on her head.

" **Well young Lady Sakura I knew you never meant to be in Gryffindor. As heiress to the house of Slytherin I know were is your place is."** the hat whispered to her in her head. **"You shall be in…"**

"Slytherin"

Gasp of shock echo through the Great Hall. No one had believed that one of the Golden Trios was just sorted in Slytherin. Henry, McGonagall and the 2 new Professors smiled knowingly at her. Hermione stood up with a smirk, walk over to the Slytherin, and sat next to Draco and Henry.

"I like to present too are new professor of defense against the dark art Professor Luc Sakura and are new Potion master Professor Ren Sakura. I Hope you will make them feel welcome. Let the feast begin."

 **Draco P.O.V.**

Why is Hermione in Slytherin? Why is she wearing a glamour spell on her eye? Why does resemble a lot like Henry? How does he know Hermione? Why does he know her?

Hermione sat in front of me next to Blaise and I was sitting next to Henry. Blaise and Hermione are getting along very well, he never believed in the whole pure-blood supremacy. Hermione and Henry ate both the same meal, a Japanese style meal: a bowl of rice, a bowl of red miso soup, and grilled fish. It looked really good. Blaise was eating some roast pork and risotto. I was having some grilled chicken and gratin.

Blaise laugh at Hermione "how is Gryffindor golden girl doing in Slytherin?"

She smirk back at him "Well that a serious problem with that understatement Blaise."

"Why is that Princess?" He smirks back.

"I am no longer a Gryffindor anymore." She grinned back at him tilting her head on right hand that was holding her chopstick very Slytherin like.

"Never knew there was some Slytherin in you Hermione, you might just fit in." he laugh as patting her back in a friendly manner.

"There a lot thing that you don't know about me." Hermione giggled.

"Well that obvious." Henry snickered.

Hermione grin then smack him in shoulder.

"Ow woman, why did you do that?" He yelps. Blaise and I were laughing at there antic.

"Well someone has to make sure you guy behave." She huffed.

"Aww Hermione." We whined. Hermione must have found are plan about finishing the ending the school year with a Slytherinish bang.

Then she smirked at us "well only in the great hall at least. We don't want get are selves in trouble don't we."

"I don't know what you mean." Henry tried to play innocent.

"Don't lie to me Henry I can see through that whole act you're playing."

"Darn it." He said sarcastically and snaps his finger.

The feast was over. The prefects started to lead the students to the dormitory. Headmistress McGonagall lead Hermione and I to the head dorm. We arrived at a painting on the 3rd floor. The painting was a girl staring at the moon sitting in a forest in winter. The professor walks up the painting and said the password.

"Inverno luna." The painting swung open, and showed some staircase leading up.

She smiled at us. "Inverno luna is the password for your dorm. Please don't forget."

We both nod and follow her up the stair case that leads to a large green walled room. There was a stone fireplace in the center of the wall that faced that faced the entrance way, 2 couches that were facing each other separated by a coffee table, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. On the right side there was a stair case leading up, probably leading to are bedroom and on the left there was a small kitchen and dining room.

"Your bags are already in your rooms. I hope you like it." She turns around and heads down the stairs the painting closing behind her.

We walked over to the staircase and walked up until we both meet are bedroom doors. Hermione room door was the color blue while mine was green are name was in silver. I turned to her; we bid each other goodnight and walked in to are quarters.

 **Hermione P.O.V.**

I walk into my room. The room was beautiful the wall was Slytherin green and the furniture was all dark oak. The bed was a queen size, it beading was dark green with silver embroidered, and on each side of the bed there was an antique bedside table. There were 2 bookshelves and a large desk. The floor was wood from a cherry blossom tree and it was covered by a large jade green carpet.

I put all my stuff away and place Yue bed on the bedside table. I change in my sleeping kimono and lay beneath my bedcover. Then fell into a deep sleep.

Mists cover the whole field. Henry standing there staring at me. He smiles at me.

"Hello dear _Watashi no kōseina onēsan_ _._ " (Fair sister of mine)

"Hello to you to _Watashi no kawaī otōto_." I grinned at him back as I walk toward him. (my cute little brother)

"Don't call me cute." He pouts.

I pulled him in a hug and giggled. "Well you're still my little brother."

He hugged me back. He grinned at me when I let him go.

"Oh the look on there face were ridicules when the hat chose that Slytherin was your new house."

"Oh yes, it was so funny seeing their faces when they just heard that one of the golden-trio member has been sorted in Slytherin. Oh my it the sound like the apocalypse just called early." I laugh.

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead " _Oyasumi ane._ " (Good night older sister.)

I smiled back " _Oyasumi otōto wa mataashita._ " (Good night little brother sees you tomorrow.)

The mist turn into a heavy fog that surrounded him completely. He was no longer their.


	6. Chapter 6: My Dearest Little Brother

**I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Hermione P.O.V.**

I woke up in my warm soft bed. I got up, pull off my sleep wear off myself, and got dress in a pair of dark blue skinny jean, a Slytherin green tank top, and my dock martin. I pick up Yue who was sleeping peacefully and placed her in my pocket, then I pick up my wand and place it in the other pocket. I took the throwing knife that was hidden in my bedside draw and hid it in my boots.

I exited my room and walked toward Draco door.

I knocked three time. "Draco, are you up yet?"

On the other side of the door there was suddenly the sound off yelped of surprise that ended with swearing.

A couple minute later the door opened with a groggy looking Draco tried to keep himself awake.

I smiled at him "good morning Draco."

"Good morning." He grumbles at me.

"So not a morning person then." I giggled.

"Nope, not at all." He yawned back.

I grabbed his arm and tugged him toward the exit of our dorm. "Come on Draco. Let's gets some breakfast in to you. That might wake you up."

"Ok." He said following me to the great hall. While we walked I started wondering if Harry and Ron would still be my friend even thought I am in Slytherin.

During my train of thought I finally noticed we arrived at the great hall.

I noticed my friend sitting at the Gryffindor table. I looked back at Draco.

He smiles back at me. "I'll save you a plate. Go talk to your friend."

I nodded in appreciation. Then he walked of to the Slytherin table while I head toward the Gryffindor.

"Hi Harry, Ron." I smiled at them.

"Morning, Hermione." Harry smiled back at me. Ron was eating breakfast ignoring her.

"Guys, I hope we can still be friends. Being in different houses doesn't mean are friendship end. Right?" I asked nervously as worry about their answer.

Harry stand and smile her. "Hermione, I don't care about you being in Slytherin. We've been friends for 7 years."

"Thank Harry" I smiled.

"How can you say that Harry she a Slytherin now." Ron yelled as he stood up facing Harry. "She just a two-face cunt like the rest of them, you can't trust her. She's a snake now."

"Ron I'm still me." I said to him trying to keep my tears from falling. "How can you say that?"

Suddenly, pain rush through my cheek, I lift my hand to my cheek holding it in shock. Everyone started staring me in shock, at the event that just happened.

Ron just slapped me. How could he. I thought we were friend.

"Don't you dare talked to me you two-face Slytherin slag." He yelled at furiously lifting his hand again preparing to slap me again.

 **Henry P.O.V.**

Sitting at the Slytherin table, I was munching on some chocolate chips while I was hiding some in my pocket. During this time Kero was sleeping in my other pocket.

Suddenly, the sound like one of a crack of a whip echoes' throughout the Great Hall catching everyone attention making them all turn facing the Gryffindor table. I faced the same direction trying to see what happened.

Then my vision turned red with anger seeing my sister in shock holding her red cheek staring at the red headed teen in disbelief.

"Don't you dare talked to me you two-face Mudblood Slytherin slag." He yelled at her furiously lifting his hand again preparing to slap her again.

I stood up, jump over the other house table without knocking anything, grabbed his wrist and wrenched it behind his then slamming his face on the table.

"That not very gentlemen like, hitting a lady like that." I said to him wrenching his arm further in his back using a minimal amount of my strength, knowing that I am much stronger than I look.

"Let go of me you filthy snake." He spat at me.

"If I'm a filthy snake, what are you." I snarled at lifting him from the table. "You think you're a golden boy. Well, you're not."

I pushed him in the direction of were Luc was walking toward.

I glared at him my green eye glisten with anger. "No idiot duplex modus non places. Quis exient suscitatum, oh apri contumeliam exspectemus. Es barbaric, sicuti de morte comedentis." (You are a no good two-faced idiot with no manner. who was raised by wild boars, oh wait that is an insult to boars. you are barbaric, just like those death eaters.)

He was to frighten to pay attention to Luc.

"Show disrespect likes that to a lady again, and I shall teach you some manners, you bastardo." I stared at him showing no weakness.

"Why you..." he snarled raising his fist toward me preparing to punch me at any moment.

"Mr. Weasley." Luc growled behind the red headed man-boy.

He turned and faced my brother worriedly. I on the other hand walk toward my sister grabbing her hand to give comfort. Her hand gave me a squeeze off appreciation, I look up to see her face and saw a small smile. We both stared at Luc who seem to be very mad.

"Mr. Weasley violence is prohibited in the school and using such language to fellow class mate you should be ashamed. As punishment 40 point from Gryffindor for the uses of distasteful language, 50 points from Gryffindor for slapping Miss Granger and you'll be having detention with Mr. Filch for a week." Luc said sternly.

Red head look at him in shock as if he did nothing wrong, but everyone knew that it was not the case.

"What, I didn't..." he yelped

"Two week of detention." Luc replied firmly.

"But..." Weasley said.

"Do you want three week of detention Mr. Weasley because if you keep this up I can make it three weeks." He said.

"Sorry Professor." He mumbled as he sat back down at the table.

I smiled at her and lead her out of the Great Hall.

We walked through the corridor till we arrived in front of the potion dungeon. I turned her to face me.

I lightly touch her red cheek as it began to heal. "Are you ok, Watashi no kōseina onēsan?" (Fair sister of mine)

"I am fine, Watashi no kawaī otōto." She smiled softly at me. (my cute little brother)

I laughed and whispered. "I am not cute, dear sister."

She pulled me into a hug and giggled. "Well you're still my little brother."

I hugged me back.

I took out a muffin from my pocket and showed it to her. "You didn't eat anything for breakfast."

She took the muffin from my hand and began nibbling on it.

"Thank, my dearest little brother" she smiled.

 **Draco P.O.V.**

I can't believe Weasel. He actually hurt Hermione. They've been friend for 7 years, and he betrayed her like that. What a prick.

I notice the look on Henry face. I was a look that send chill down my spine. He looked like he was ready to kill Weasel without any mercy.

I notice that when Professor Sakura came over Henry took Hermione hand in his. When he did that, it brought her out of shock. She was totally relaxed in his presence. The look of trust in their eye for each other makes me feel uncomfortable.

When they left together my heart ache, I grew slightly jealous of Henry. Them together like that.

What is their relationship?

Please Comment!


End file.
